


Show Me

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: American Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:31:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beardy Evans in the Cap suit. What more do you need?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me

“Christopher Robert Evans!” you say as he steps out from behind the bedroom door. “Have you had that thing since you finished shooting?”

“The Cap suit?” he replies with a puzzled look on his face. “Yeah, I always take it home after wrapping. So I can do appearances and stuff. Why?”

You stand there staring at him with your hands on your hips. The two of you had been home from the lake for a few weeks and were traveling around doing promotion leading up to the premier of Age of Ultron. Thankfully, you’d been able to travel with him to most of the events and hadn’t had to be away from him for too long. Where he’d been keeping the suit you had no idea.

“So what you are saying is you’ve had that suit with us for the last three weeks and this is the first time I’m seeing you in it?” you ask.

“Yes…” he answered cautiously.

“Well,” you say going over to him and running your hands up over the hard lines of his chest. “You missed out then. Should have let me know you had it.”

“Why’s that?” he asks, a grin on his face.

“I’ve got some very particular fantasies involving you, Cap’s suit and your beard,” you say reaching up and running your nails through the hair on his chin.

His arms wrap around you and you like the feel on the hard leather against your skin.

“Hold that thought,” he says planting a kiss in your hair. “I’ll be back in 2 hours.”

“Better hope I don’t start without you, Captain Rogers,” you reply as he heads toward the door.

“Fuck,” he says turning back toward you. “Stop. I can’t go to the children’s hospital with a raging hard on. That’s so fucking inappropriate.”

You laugh and move to sit on the lounge chair that sits in the corner of the room.

“Well then,” you say, leaning back against the pillows and opening your legs. “You probably shouldn’t think about me sitting here, waiting for you to come back with my hand under my skirt, should you?”

Your hand wanders down over your stomach, then over your pubic bone before sliding down your thigh and teasing the bottom of your skirt. His eyes follow the path of your hand and he licks his lips.

“I can’t believe you are doing this to me right now,” he says, frozen in place with his hand on the doorknob.

You smile at him as you pull your skirt a bit higher, showing him the lace edge of your panties.

“Hurry,” you whisper.

He groans and pulls the door open.

“You are in so much trouble when I get back,” he growls before opening the door.

“Promises, promises,” you holler as the door closes behind him.

You flop back against the pillows. With all of your teasing, you not only succeeded in getting him all worked up, but you’ve done quite a number on yourself as well. Fuck. And he was going to be gone for 2 hours, at least. Double fuck. What were you going to do with yourself for 2 hours?

You decide that a quick orgasm and a nap are probably the best bet. The time will go by faster if you’re sleeping. And then you can do the thousand things to Chris that you’ve got running through your head.

Standing up from the chair, you take off your clothes and toss them into the open suitcase on the floor. Settling back against the pillows, you run your hands up over your breasts. You catch one nipple between your fingers and squeeze slightly as the other hand runs down between your legs. Your fingers press down on your clit and start making slow, but firm circles as you think about Chris’s fingers intertwining with yours, pushing inside you. You moan as you begin to feel that familiar throbbing in your cunt. Fuck, you wish he was here, kneeling between your legs, his face inches from your pussy, his breathe wisping across your skin as he pushes those thick fingers inside of you. The fingers on your clit quicken as your other hand squeezes your breast, your hard nipple caught between your splayed fingers.

You move your hand from your clit, sliding two fingers inside of your pussy. Pressing your thumb against your clit, you start to move your fingers in and out. You can feel that delicious clench in your stomach and you know it won’t be long before you feel the tightening around your fingers. Your hand starts to move faster and your breath becomes shallow. A low moan escapes your lips and you slide another finger inside. You curl your middle finger and explode as it hits your g-spot. Your body stiffens and you come, drenching your hand.

You fall back against the pillows again pull a blanket over yourself. You quickly fall asleep, thinking of Chris returning and finding you naked on the chaise.

You awake a short time later with a shiver. You no longer have the blanket pulled over you and it’s a little chilly in the hotel room. You open your eyes and see Chris sitting in the chair across the room, still in his Cap suit, his shield leaning against the wall next to him. The look he has on his face makes a cold chill run up your back. Is this Chris or Cap?

“Hi,” you say pushing yourself up to a sitting position. “How was the visit?”

“Fucking terrible,” he answers. “I was trying to cheer up sick kids and all I could think about was getting back here and fucking you. Do you know how fucking distracting this is?”

He gestures down at his cock, clearly hard and pushing out the thick material of his Cap suit.

“And you obviously started without me,” he said, standing and moving to the end of the couch. “How many times did you come? Tell me.”

“Once,” you said. “Just once.”

“One more time than me,” he said, sinking to a crouch at the end of the chaise. “Show me.”

“What?!?” you said. “Show you what?”

“Show me how you made yourself come,” he responded. “I’m not touching you until you do.”

“Chris, please…” you beg, sitting up and moving to the end of the chaise. “Please touch me.”

“Fuck yourself with your fingers first, then I’ll touch you,” he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Show me what you do when you’re alone.”

You slowly slide your hand between your legs and start to rub at your clit again. Chris’s eyes never leave your hand and he watches you. You spread your legs wider and your hand lower before sliding two fingers inside your cunt. The only reaction from him is a tightening of his jaw. You start to move faster.

“This is the part where I wanted your fingers inside of me,” you tell him. “So I added a third. Please don’t make me do it again, Chris. Let’s do it together. Please.”

He leans forward and places his hand on the chair between your legs. The rough material of his suit runs the inside of your thigh and you moan.

“You want my fingers inside of you?” he asks, his voice low. “You want to come all over my hand?”

“Yes, please Chris,” you say as you grab his hand.

“Stand up,” he commands, rising to his feet.

You do as he asks, feeling even smaller than usual standing next to him. All of a sudden, he reaches between your legs and slides two fingers into you. The sleeve of his costume is rubbing your clit as he works his fingers, hitting your g-spot with each stroke. It hurts but you kinda like it. You wrap your arms around him and your nipples rub against the hard front of his costume.

“Fuck, Chris, I’m going to come,” you barely manage before he slips another finger between your folds.

“Good,” he says and presses down on my clit with his thumb. You throw your arms around him, holding around his neck as your orgasm hits you. He continues, three of his thick fingers stretching your walls as you come on his hand. You drop back on the chaise and close your eyes.

When you open them, you see him standing over you, his fingers deep in his mouth. You moan and your core tightens.

He gestures down at his cock, which is straining the material of his costume as he pulls them from his mouth.

“On your knees,” he commands.

You eagerly drop down in front of him and wait.


End file.
